Victoria (Transformers-A901)
Behind the Scenes: Not to be confused with my other Victoria, who is also an Autobot. (which is why I put '901'.) Traits/Personality mess: She talks using lots of idioms, similes and metaphors in her speech, often some Autobots (and Decepticons) will not understand her. (well, except for Jazzimus, as I have him here on this wiki.) She also suffers from "Minion/Rewind syndrome", where she knows alot of information on things. (I don't do this alot, because I hate having to add traits and personality to my characters, actually.) History/Bio thingy: THIS ISN'T CONNECTED TO THE 'transformers-A' or the other characters' stuff. ALSO I WILL BE USING SOME CHARACTERS FROM NEW BEGINNINGS AND 2037, BE WARNED!!!!!! This starts with Jazz flying, being attacked by Jeticons. Jazz transforms and uses his built-in jetpack to get closer and slash at them with his sword. He takes out his Ion Rifle and shoots one in the chest. He transforms into his Eagle mode and starts evading them WWII dogfighting style. He swoops down, lands on a dead corpse of a Vehicon, and perches on it in Eagle mode. He transforms, and runs. Ironbulk and Cannontrot attack the Baticons. Jazz eventually finds the two, and after they fight the swarms of Baticons, they transform and drive off. Prowl would shoot Copbot in the chest, killing the Hidden Decepticon. Prowl transforms into his Owl mode and eventually finds the three (Ironbulk,Cannontrot,Jazzimus) driving towards Populationtron in his Autobot City mode. Skip a bit. Now you're in the Nemesis, seeing both Cataclyst (or Unknown) and Ventreus talk about their plans. Flashbee shoots at them, but Ventreus shoots him through the chest, and says "Such heroic nonsense", as Flashy dies, his eyes glowing like TTM Prowl's. NOTE: FLASHY ISN'T DEAD, ONLY HERE HE IS. Primal and Elikelia run in the room, and successfully fight and avenge Flashbee. Elikelia cradles his LIFELESS HULL. The two transform, Primal into his Pontiac Solstice, and Elikelia into her Arachnid (spider) mode. Clanker and a swarm of Medidrones fight Flybot, and Flybot kills the drone swarm, but retreats. Chromia and Relentless Killing Machine attack Xernium and Tailstrike. Clanker then duels against Doc. Victoria fights Red Alert and the Communist Decepticon Drones. Mir-A and Jazzimus fight, with Jazzimus dual-wielding Satara and Gunbarrel. Airazor and Fastsheller fight Amputate. Jazzimus jogs after fighting Mir-A, then leaps on Unknown in her Jetmode, and punches at her, making her fall down into a skyscraper. Jazzimus jumps off and transforms into his Jet mode. Primal wrestles a Decepticon Worker, and Angelic Princess fights Elexus. Walker's body is used as a jetpack/more armor by Jazzimus who would fight Ventreus. Jazz would say something heroic, and throw Ventreus, who is damaged, into the sand. (apparently they've been fighting so long, they're in the desert) Warpath and Sidepr0m fight, with Sidepr0m slicing the tank-bot into two, and Primbee fighting Drillbit. Jazz says "This is to take back Earth!" and a bunch of Jets from different countries would fly over the Decepticons and Autobots, shooting at the Decepticons. Populationtron transforms and backhands a Decepticon Reinforcement ship. Jazzimus says "My name is Jazzimus Prime." and Autobot reinforcements would come and attack the Decepticons, who are almost driven away, were it only for Bludgeon and the Motocycons. Ravageblast and Minion attack Victoria, who beheads Ravageblast, and slashes Minion's arm off. Unknown (or Cataclyst) fights Jazzimus, who puts his sword's blade through her chest, and says "This is for Flashbee!" He'd fully put the blade through her torso, then throw the blade, and dual-wield axes. He'd slaughter random nameless Decepticons, drones, and then fly towards his evil twin, Skystalker. Jazzimus uses the Tripod Blade as a turret and shoots at Skystalker. Jazzimus stops for a brief moment, looking up at the sky, seeing Blitzkrieg and more Autobots bomb the Decepticons, the Decepticons' drones, and Drillbit's Decepticons into pieces. Jazzimus stops, and uses his minigun, firing at his clone, then stopping, and ripping his spark out. Shebumper dies to Z-Coretron, and Shockwave dies to Sunswipe. Jazzimus rallies all remaining Autobots to him, and declares Earth free of the Decepticon Menace(s), for now. Sub-history: Victoria and Jazzimus would fight random Safetycons, and then Thomastrain. Thomastrain forgetting because Victoria shot him with a Psycho-bullet. Altmode(s): Submarine,later a Seaplane. Weaponry: Polearm-type weapons, a rifle, and a whip. Allegiance: Autobots and Good. Colorscheme: Red and Gold with some Green. Optics: Purple. Gender: female. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Autobots by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Good